The Angel and The Cowboy
by MsIdiotGirlofJapan
Summary: Sesshomaru is sitting in a bar when a beautiful angel walks in, but the angel is hurt. What must Sesshomaru do to ease her suffering? Written for Western Challenge on Rin-Sess. slight OOC, i suck at summaries XP


**Title: The Angel and The Cowboy**

**Pairing: Sesshomaru and (adult)Rin**

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Rated: T**

**Written for icegirljenni's "Western" prompt on Rin-Sess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its characters, or Rin-Sess. Everything to its respectful owners! I only own my pasta salad...**

**Enjoy!**

This place was heaven! Not to much dancing, not too may fights, just a nice, quiet place where he could sit and ponder his thoughts with a pint of beer. Sesshomaru was sitting in a small tavern in the village near his father's home. It was comfortable, albeit sparsely decorated, but a rather nice place. Nobody was fighting, most of the people here were more focused on their own parties. It was a rather cheerful place, and Sesshomaru liked it.

"Another beer, Sir?"

The cowboy looked up from under the rim of his hat and looked at the waitress. She was fairly pretty, with blue-black hair and brown eyes. But she was too perky for his liking. Sesshomaru nodded and handed her his cup. She refilled it, then ran off the help the next customer.

Suddenly, a tinkling of a bell was heard, signaling the opening of a door. For some reason, something inside of him urged his eyes to turn towards the door. Sesshomaru didn't know why, as he had been hearing that sound all night, but he decided against questioning it, as he didn't feel like fighting with himself, and obeyed. And when he did, his heart almost stopped.

A petite little angel was walking towards the bar. She had long tresses of beautiful, wavy, ebony hair, pale skin, and big, innocent looking, brown doe-eyes that could make any man's tongue tie up and his insides melt. She wore a soft pink dress that, even though it had an old, ragged look, hugged her form and seemed to make her even more wonderful.

But, something bothered Sesshomaru. The angel looked sad, almost heartbroken. As she sat down next to him, he stared at her from under the brim of his black cowboy hat. Amongst pretending to be severely interested in his drink, he listened in on the angel's conversation with the waitress. Call him an eavesdropper and a stalker if you will, but Sesshomaru found himself glad that he was.

"Rin! What's wrong?" The waitress gave 'Rin' a worried look. Sesshomaru tossed the name around his head a few times. It was a beautiful name, and seemed to fit the angel perfectly. A perfect name for a perfect girl, he mused.

"Kohaku is a lying bastard that's what!" Rin cried, her pain filled voice making Sesshomaru listen harder, and also shocking him slightly from her choice in language. Beautiful and gutsy...perfect. "I'll tell you what, Kagome, he's a lying, cheating, selfish, son-of-a-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kagome, the waitress, waved her hands spastically to calm Rin down before she said something that would make a sailor's skin crawl. "Hold on a second there, dearie, it's my break anyways." Kagome slid off her apron and hung it up on a wooden peg near the end of the bar. After grabbing a couple of drinks and some tissues, she hopped into the seat next to Rin.

"Ok, sweetie, what's wrong? What did he do?"

"I went out to feed my horse and he was just there with Kagura, and in my own barn no less, and they were...and they were..."

Rin burst into tears again. Her head flopped down on her sleeve and she wailed. Kagome patted her back, trying to comfort her, but to no avail. She jumped when a voice began booming from across the bar.

"Hey, Kagome! Breaks over, we got customers! And your mother needs you in the kitchen!" An older man gave her a pointed look.

"Uh, yes Gramps! Right away!" Kagome turned towards Rin, who was still crying. She patted the beer in front of her and then patted the angel's shoulder, her voice becoming soft. "It'll be ok, Rin. After work tonight, I'll help Sango beat the shit out of him for you. Try not to dwell on it, alright sweetie? If you need anything, give me a hollar and everything is on us tonight."

And with that, Kagome ran off to finish her work. Rin looked up after her, then she took a hold of her beer and took a small sip. Setting the drink back down, she sniffed again.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to both wrap his arms around her and beat the living daylights out of the sorry sucker who cheated her...well, not at the same time. Upon hearing another, stronger sniffle, Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out an old, ragged hankie, unable to bear seeing the angel so sad anymore.

When the girl didn't notice, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, making her jump in surprise. She looked from him to the hankie, then back again. Slowly, without taking her eyes away from his face, she took the small piece of cloth from his hand.

Rin simply couldn't look away from the kind stranger. He was so _handsome_! It was obvious that he was a demon, with his long silver hair, pointed ears, and his markings; a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two red stripes on each cheek, as well as some red on his eye-lids. And his eyes...Rin found them the most captivating. The were the most beautiful shade of golden, like honey-dipped amber. He was most likely a cowboy, with his ragged jeans, cowboy boots, blue-flannel shirt, and leather vest. Not to mention the hat, as well. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone because of the summer heat, showing off his chest and making Rin's mouth water.

Finally remembering how to breath, Rin took the hankie from his hand and hung her head shyly.

"Thank you, sir." she sniffed.

The cowboy chuckled. "Sesshomaru." he said in a smooth, deep baritone voice. Rin nearly fainted right there. Her sorrow over Kohaku still hurt, but it was nothing now that she was with the strange man. His aura was so powerful, yet calm and comforting at the same time. It made her feel safe somehow...

"Sesshomaru." Rin breathed. His name was perfect too. A perfect name for a perfect man.

After a few seconds of simply staring at each other, Sesshomaru coughed and began to speak. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation back there. Goin' through somethin' rough with a boy?"

Rin sighed. "You are correct. I should never have trusted him." It was pretty obvious that she didn't want to talk about it, so Sesshomaru nodded and changed the subject.

"Well, if you're up for it, looks like there is going to be a full moon tonight." He gave a small smile that nearly made Rin faint. Lordy, this man was gorgeous! "If the young missy here doesn't have a curfew, I would be obliged to take her for a ride towards the lake."

Rin smiled. "The little missy lives on her own, and she would gladly take a ride with the cowboy, but we have a problem." Sesshomaru quirked an eye-brow, his spirits sinking. "I don't know how to ride." she said quietly, blushing slightly. "I only use my horse to pull the wagon."

Sesshomaru gave a relieved sigh inward, and shot her a small smile. "The cowboy has no problem with that. In fact," he gave her a mischievous smirk, his voice lowering to just above a whisper. "He would quite enjoy sharing his horse with the pretty miss." He held out his arm to her. "If I may."

Rin gave a delighted smile and took his arm, and together, they walked out of the bar and into the sunset lit town.

"It is a very beautiful night, don't you think?" Rin stared out at the lake from her perch on the horse. Sesshomaru looked at her from his spot on the saddle behind her, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Beautiful." he whispered, his beautiful honey-amber eyes never leaving her chocolate ones.

Rin blushed and looked away to hide her embarrassment, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle slightly.

Despite his obvious attempt at what human's call 'flirting', it indeed _was_ a rather pretty night. The sky was a clear, deep indigo blue, and the stars shone brightly, like small diamonds floating in the sky. The crescent moon that reflected in the lake illuminated the world with it's calming silver glow. And Sesshomaru was sure that in all of the years his family has lived in Edo, he has never seen the lake this calm. Fireflies danced in the wind around them, and crickets sang a soft lullaby.

It was the most perfect romantic setting.

Sesshomaru stopped his horse under a flowering apple tree and gracefully slid off the saddle and onto the ground. He held out a hand to Rin. She stared at it for a second then looked back at him. Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes. She was afraid, of what he could not be sure, but she was definitely afraid of something.

"Your safe." he said quietly.

Rin relaxed slightly, and hesitantly took his hand. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and gently pulled her down. Rin gasped slightly as she came down and instinctively pulled herself closer to him. Sesshomaru set her lightly on the ground but didn't relinquish his hold on her. Rin slowly lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

Neither knew how long they stood there, but both knew that they never wanted this moment to end. Rin marveled at the warmth he had held her with, and how strong his arms were. It wasn't surprising, considering he was a demon, but still... it...it made her feel...content, him holding her like that. She had never felt that way before, even with Kohaku. It was...wonderful.

Sesshomaru was losing his mind in her scent. It was the most intoxicating smell he had ever encountered, sweet like strawberries and chocolate. And speaking of chocolate, her eyes...they were warm and soft, kind and...simply...beautiful. Just like the rest of her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they gravitated closer to each other until their lips were just inches apart. Upon realizing the close proximity, Rin jumped away slightly and blushed a deep red. Sesshomaru coughed and held his arm out to her, turning his body away to indicate his message. Rin smiled and took it, and they began to walk along the lake shore.

After a while, the silence became a little unbearable to Rin. So, she decided to fix it.

"Do you often come to Edo?" she asked quietly, trying desperately to hide the butterflies forming in her stomach.

"Only once in a while." he stated calmly. "My father owns the cattle ranch over on the west side. I try to get away as much as I can. His wife...er...my _step-mother_," it was clear that such a title made him uncomfortable. "she just had a baby. And my half-brother, Inuyasha, is fairly naive and strong headed, always trying to get into fights. So it's pretty hectic around there."

Rin nodded her understanding. "I can see that." she was quiet for a moment. "I had a brother once..." she trailed off, her heart clenching in pain at the memory. Sesshomaru looked down a her curiously. Rin sighed.

"When I was five the village my family lived in was attacked by wolf demons...and I was the only survivor. A nearby fishing town took me in, but they abused me. They believed that I was some kind of evil spirit and had wrought on the destruction of my home. They beat me night and day, even for the littlest things. When I was twelve I finally ran away and found myself here. The lady who owns the Tavern took me in and I lived there for a few years. When I was sixteen I moved into the abandoned farm at the edge of town. I've been there ever since."

Sesshomaru stopped walking and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It must have been so hard for her...

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

Rin sniffed. "Don't be. It's not like you could have done anything about it." She shook her head and smiled at him. "See? I'm okay now."

Sesshomaru knew better. Her eyes had a lingering pain in them, a sadness that would never be healed. Ignoring her gasp of surprise, he gently puled her into an embrace.

"You're lying, Rin."

Rin froze in shock for a moment, then hung her head, desperately trying to hold back her tears. This man...he was trying to comfort her...he wanted to help her. No one had ever done that before.

Sure Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome were like her second family and had been there for her, but no one had actually cared this much about her past. It was herself who had convinced her to talk again after the attack, who had convinced her to be happy once more. No one had helped her, had even _bothered_ to think on helping her. And now...

Rin couldn't help it. She began to cry. Sesshomaru held her and gently ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting motion. She must be in so much pain, he thought, and she's had to live with this her whole life. She barely even had a family...yet.

Sesshomaru suddenly knew what he was going to do from now on. _He_ would help Rin get over her sadness, help her to remember what it felt like to be _loved_ and _cared for_. He didn't care what happened, nothing was going to stop him from soothing the ache of loss from her soul.

After a while, Rin's tears ceased to fall, and her breathing evened out. She was asleep. Sesshomaru gently picked her up and walked her over to the horse. After making sure she was comfortable and that she would stay in the saddle, Sesshomaru grabbed the reins and began to walk towards the edge of the village where the abandoned farm was.

Rin awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She yawned and stretched a bit, then realization hit her. She was in her house. How did she get here? Where was Sesshomaru? The last thing she remembered was the lake, them talking, him holding her while she cried, then the feeling of being carried, and the hazy memory of someone putting her in her bed and putting a blanket over her, someone kissing her forehead...

Rin quickly stood and was about to go downstairs when she realized that she was still in the dress she had worn yesterday. She quickly washed and changed into a light blue, cotton dress with a faded white flower pattern on the hem and collar, then she brushed her snarled hair and pulled it into a low ponytail.

Making her way downstairs, the smell of coffee hit her nose, along with fresh cinnamon buns. She entered the kitchen to find none other than Sesshomaru sitting at the table with a fresh cup of hot coffee steaming from a mug. He looked up and smiled as she entered.

"I hope you don't mind, I went searching for something to put the flowers in," he pointed to the roses. "and I found these." he gestured to the plate of buns and the coffee set out on the table, along with a vase of blood-red roses and places set for two, Rin silently mused to herself. She smiled.

"No, I don't mind." She sat down across from him and began munching on a bun, which eventually turned into three. She vaguely remembered not eating dinner the night before...

Sesshomaru watched her eat from across the table, silently sipping his coffee. After she finished them all off, she poured herself her own cup of coffee. She must have been starving.

They talked for a while, learning about each other. With everything he found, Sesshomaru could not help himself from falling more and more in love with Rin. She was simply perfect, and that was all there was to it. After a while, noon came around and Rin stood to make lunch and start her daily chores. Sesshomaru stood as well, disappointment swelling in his chest. He didn't want to leave, but he had places he needed to go, and things he needed to do. He reluctantly turned to Rin and cleared his throat.

"Rin, I would like to thank you."

Said girl tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What for?"

"Everything." Sesshomaru stated. He began to walk to the door when a small in his hand stopped him. He turned around slowly and met a pair of beautiful brown eyes, tears welling up inside of them. She didn't have to say anything, he knew what she asked. He turned and pulled her into his arms, resting his head on hers.

"I'l come back for you, Rin." he whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "I promise."

_I love you_. He thought silently to himself, holding her just a but tighter. He felt Rin nod against him, showing that she understood...that she would wait for him.

With that, the cowboy turned around and used his demonic speed to run out the door and away from his angel, before his heart made him change his mind. Rin stared out the window, tears rolling down her face, watching even long after the cowboy and his horse disappeared down the path.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

****** 1 year later ******

All Rin did nowadays was either work or stare off longingly into space. Every night she dreamed of the day when her cowboy would come back down that path and wrap his arms around her once more. And every morning, she would wake up sad, knowing that he wasn't there.

Kohaku had left town after a serious beating all from his sister, Mr. Unigumo, Kagura's father, and Naraku, her brother. He had tried apologizing to Rin, but she was distant and barely even heard what he had said. No one has seen him in months, and many families with young daughters thought that was best.

Lord Inutaisho had come through town once, with his wife and two younger children. They had talked some with Rin, but had to leave shortly after because the baby, Nina as they called her, had started to fuss. Inuyasha had taken a liking to Kagome, but they were constantly fighting because he was naïve and she was stubborn as a mule. It was actually quite funny watching them.

As of now, Rin was sitting at her kitchen table, playing with her food rather than eating it. She stared across at the second plate she had set, wishing that the person it was meant for was there to use it. She sighed, resting her head on her arm, rolling bits of vegetables across her plate. It had been so long...

Rin shook her head and stood, leaving her plate to finish up later, she wasn't hungry anyways. She grabbed a faded green shawl from its hook near the door and walked outside. The sky reminded her very much of _that_ night, making her heart twitch with sadness. She missed him terribly. She hadn't even realized that she loved him as much as she did, until she watched him leave.

Rin sighed again and turned towards the barn. She had finally learned how to ride, albeit reluctantly, remembering the way he had held her so securely in his arms, and she had even brought a new horse. He was a strange old thing, but kind nonetheless. Rin walked in and began to stroke his head...or rather...one of his heads.

The left head nudged her shoulder as she patted the right. He seemed to be asking what was wrong. Rin gave a small, sad laugh.

"I'm alright." she spoke softly.

"You're lying, Rin." a deep baritone voice spoke from behind her, barely above a whisper. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and the owner of the arms rested his head on top of hers. She slowly turned around and returned the embrace, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I missed you."

Sesshomaru smiled softly and pulled her closer. "I know, little-one, I'm sorry."

Rin simply nodded and laid her head on his chest. Sesshomaru gently used one finger lift her head up and met her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her softly. Rin returned the kiss whole-heartedly, feeling happiness return once again to her heart. After a few minutes, they broke apart and stood together in a comfortable silence.

Eventually, Rin began to shiver, for it was almost winter and her light shawl did nothing to stop the cold. Sesshomaru noticed this and carried her back into the house, where he laid them both down on the couch in front of a small fireplace. He laced their fingers together and stared into her eyes, savoring the warmth that now glowed within them. With his free hand, he gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes. Rin felt something slip onto one the fourth finger of her left hand.

"I love you, Rin." Sesshomaru said softly.

Rin smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I love you too, my Sesshomaru."

**A/N: THE END! ok, so the original was 10 times longer and much more confusticating (to those who don't know, confusticate means to confuse :D) I hope you all liked it :)**


End file.
